


The Devil Inside

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Insatiable [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnighter could never get enough of being invited into a Bat's bed- but if they keep asking him to come, eventually he's going to just <i>stay</i>. And seeing the connection between Tim and Damian, he's fairly sure he's at that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took me 1000 years to bring everyone more porn in the whole _the Robins are dating and sleeping with everyone_ series.

M whistled, as the door to the Manor shut. Tim was standing next to him, running his hands back through his hair and giving it a good tussel. “Looked like a castle outside, but  _ inside _ I swear it seems even bigger.”

 

“Just stick close so you don’t get lost,” Tim teased, letting his arms fall down before reaching over, taking Midnighter’s hand. “Wouldn’t want to waste my night trying to  _ find _ you.” M chuckled, as Tim guided him through the foyer, towards the stairs.

 

“Should I be worried about the  _ Bat _ popping out at some point to, I don’t know, lecture me on bedding down with his  _ kids _ ?”

 

Tim snorted, hurrying up the stairs. “ _ Funny _ . Bruce isn’t around. He’s at the Watch Tower. And for the remainder of the night, let’s not bring him up, okay? No Batman in bed.” Tim paused, glancing back. “Unless you’re talking about  _ Dick _ . That’ll get Damian riled up then.”

 

“Noted.” Tim started moving again, and M followed. The hallway seemed endless, but Tim knew exactly where he was going, pausing at a door and rapping his knuckles against it. There was a muffled noise- and M realized just how  _ thick _ the doors were, before Tim was pushing it open, tugging M inside.

 

Damian was sitting at his desk, a few books open. There was a sketchbook in front of him, and Midnighter stayed a few steps back, as Tim walked over, dropping his arms around his shoulders and kissing Damian’s forehead, the youngest of the Robins half turned in his chair to face them.

 

“Hey baby boy,” Tim said, smiling- charming and sweet, and so full of affection that Midnighter would only  _ smile _ himself. “Miss me?”

 

Damian rolled his eyes, but his own smile made it evident he had. He flipped his sketchbook shut, standing up when Tim pulled off, and leaning over, pecking his lips. Then he glanced over at Midnighter, studying him in a quick once over, with eyes that were intrigued but  _ unsure _ .

 

M didn’t  _ blame _ him. He’d only been with Damian that one night, when he’d been with all  _ four _ of the Robins. Dick he’d seen on multiple occasions before even the rest- Jason he’d answered plenty of calls to- and  _ Tim _ , those nights were countless.

 

Damian walked away from Tim, pausing in front of M. He gave him another quick once over, before lifting up on his toes, getting his arm around Midnighter’s neck.

 

“You had best impress like you did the first night,” Damian offered, and  _ oh _ , M did like a challenge. He’d like the silent one Tim had issued, that first night.

 

He’d gladly accept one from Damian.

 

He hooked an arm around Damian’s waist, pulling him closer and leaning down, nuzzling against his neck. He was hot as hellfire, and felt like he  _ melted _ right against Midnighter. “Promise,” M mumbled into the skin of his neck, before he felt Tim’s hand, running along the arm he had hooked around Damian.

 

He hadn’t even heard him walk across the room.

 

“Let’s not waste any time,” Tim offered, trying to tug them both towards Damian’s bed. There was an anxiousness in his fingers, a twitch, that told M all he needed to know. That Tim was  _ craving _ something, had probably been looking forward to this for days.

 

Damian twisted, allowed Tim to take his arm and guide him towards the bed. Tim paused when Damian bumped into it, dropping down to his knees and reaching for Damian’s jeans, popping them open. Damian stared down at him, for a moment almost as if he was  _ shocked _ , before his cheeks tinged the faintest of pink.

 

It was  _ darling _ .

 

“Everything off for us, Dami,” Tim said, tugging his zipper down. “Down to your pretty skin.”

 

Damian glanced over at M, who quirked up a brow, before he was grasping his own shirt, tugging it up over his head and tossing it to the floor. Tim got his jeans open in that same moment, was pulling them over his hips, down his thighs- and nuzzling into his groin, mouthing at his cotton covered cock and getting Damian to buck towards his mouth.

 

“ _ Drake _ ,” he breathed, as Tim got his jeans down to his knees. One of Damian’s hands drifted into his hair, gripping it, and Tim turned his head slightly, found M’s stare and held it as he mouthed at Damian’s cock.

 

Midnighter felt a chill, running straight down his spine. He’d never except that Tim was anything less than some sort of hellspawn, a  _ demon _ \- because even gods weren’t blessed in bed the way he was.

 

Tim curled his fingers in Damian’s boxer briefs, peeling them down his body slowly, to join his jeans. He wasn’t hard yet, but M didn’t think  _ that _ would take long at all. Especially if Tim was going to pay attention to him.

 

Tim leaned up, kissed at his abs, his tongue flicking out, tracing over perfectly curved muscle. “Baby boy,” he whispered, both his hands roaming over Damian’s hips, moving back to grasp at his ass. The moment he had flesh in his hands, Damian was gasping, “Do you want M to touch you too? Talk to me.”

 

Damian swallowed thickly, eyes flicking down to Tim, before looking over at M- and  _ oh _ , that was an expression Midnighter wouldn’t misread. Curiosity clouded with the sort of lust that made his cock ache in his pants. Damian nodded, and the silent confession was enough- Midnighter was crossing the room in long strides, hooking an arm around Damian’s chest and leaning down, mouthing at his neck. Damian sighed, leaning back against Midnighter, as Tim finally moved his mouth back to his cock. He pulled his hands back, cradled Damian’s cock in one and kissed along his shaft, before swirling his tongue along the head. Damian whined, and Tim sucked it into his mouth, humming when he felt the tremble in Damian’s thighs.

 

“I’ve got you,” Midnighter offered, keeping his hold firm. This kid seemed like the sort to get  _ very _ weak in the knees- which was amusing, because Midnighter had heard stories about  _ Robin _ in action. He’d seen Damian as the  _ rich kid _ on the news.

 

To think he fell apart easily- it was more than  _ mildly _ pleasing.

 

Tim was sucking more of his cock into his mouth, and Damian’s hips were rocking, little noises falling from his mouth. Midnighter licked at his pulse, glanced down- and even half hard, Damian’s cock was  _ thick _ , stretched Tim’s mouth in such an obscene and beautiful way.

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he mumbled, “I could watch this all night.”

 

Damian shuddered, and Tim pulled off, licking at the head before smiling. “Mmm, some other night? Because I know I promised Damian here one  _ hell _ of a night. He’s been looking forward to it- haven’t you, baby boy?” Damian shivered, tipped his head back, a quiet  _ yeah _ escaping with his breath. Tim smirked, dragging his tongue over his cockhead one more time. “How about you get on the bed Dami, and let us get to work on you.”

 

Midnighter carefully pulled back, taking a single step away, as Tim tugged on Damian’s clothing again. He stepped out of it, before crawling up onto the bed- and Tim was standing up, grabbing his hips and keeping Damian on his hands and knees, smirking.

 

“Otherside,” Tim said, nodding, and M was walking around the bed, as Tim ran his hands over Damian’s ass. “Think you can suck his cock,” Tim purred, leaning against Damian, “while I eat that pretty ass of yous?”

 

Damian moaned, fucking  _ obscene _ , but he was nodding. Midnighter reached out, a quiet, “you’re sure?”- but Damian was nodding, turning and sucking his thumb into his mouth, as Tim kissed the small of his back. Midnighter had to crawl onto the bed, settling on his knees and leaning back, resting against his calves, once he was close to Damian. He reached down, working his pants open, as Tim grasped Damian’s ass again, pulling him apart and lapping his tongue slowly up over his hole.

 

Damian cried out, just as Midnighter got his cock in hand- and then he was leaning forward, sucking the offered head into his mouth like he was  _ starving _ , and if that wasn’t one of the hottest things M had ever seen, he wasn’t sure what  _ was _ .

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” he mumbled, reaching his hand out, getting his fingers in Damian’s short, dark hair. The teen glanced up at him, jade eyes so pretty and  _ huge _ , the color glowing on his cheeks. M tried to think back to their one night, if Damian had blushed- and he thought he had.

 

But he didn’t remember his mouth feeling  _ this _ damn good.

 

Damian groaned around his cock, sliding lower, taking more than half of him into his mouth with each bob of his head. Behind him, Tim was still tonguing at his hole, spearing his tongue into him now as his nails dug little crescent moons into his ass. Midnighter groaned, petting Damian’s hair  _ sweetly _ as he sucked like  _ such a good boy _ .

 

It was only when Damian whined that M realized he’d said that  _ out loud _ . Tim giggled, pulling back and looking up at him, his chin  _ wet _ . “He is,” Tim agreed, giving Damian’s ass a firm smack. Damian gasped, sliding farther down M’s cock, as Tim stood up, heading for the nightstand.

 

Midnighter looked back down at Damian, continuing to stroke his hair back. Damian pulled off finally, his lips tingling red, taking a deep breath. “You’re good at this,” Midnighter mused, and Damian  _ smirked _ .

 

“-tt- I am good at  _ everything _ I do.”

 

_ That _ had Midnighter laugher. “And so damn  _ modest _ .” He gave Damian’s hair a tug, pulling his head back, and Damian hissed. “I wonder if you’ll have that attitude when I’m in that tight ass of yours.” Damian trembled, before his mouth fell open, a moan tumbling out- and M glanced up, realized Tim was  _ back _ -

 

And two fingers deep inside Damian.

 

“We can fuck the attitude right out of him,” Tim said, those gorgeous blue eyes dazzling and dancing and  _ devastating _ . “He’s  _ always _ a good boy when he’s with me.”

 

Damian groaned, before he pitched forward, getting his mouth back on the head of M’s cock. Midnighter groaned deep in his throat, baring his cock better for Damian and letting him lavish attention on it, as Tim worked him open.

 

His tongue was hot, kept lapping all along M’s cock when Damian would pull off. His lips were darkening still, plump and red and Midnighter just wanted to  _ kiss _ him.

 

“Can you ride Tim’s fingers?” M asked, as Damian was licking up his shaft. He paused, the head of Midnighter’s cock rubbing his cheek, leaving a streak of precum behind. “I want to kiss you.”

 

“He can,” Tim answered for him, rubbing a soothing hand along Damian’s back, before pulling his fingers out. “C’mon baby, up on your knees.” Damian listened, pushing himself up, as one of Tim’s arms wrapped around him, his hand splaying on his belly. M moved, pushing back up, cupping Damian’s face in both his hands and holding him  _ affectionately _ as he kissed him.

 

He had this  _ idea _ that while Damian seemed to enjoy things  _ filthy _ , that being rough got a long way- that maybe a little affection might make it  _ easier _ . And the way Damian kissed him back, melting into the tenderness, mouth moving and melding perfectly against M’s- he was  _ right _ .

 

Tim hummed, amused from what he could see, as he slid his fingers back into Damian- three this time. Damian shivered, reaching out for Midnighter, getting his hands on his shoulders and squeezing. M slid his tongue into his mouth, pushed it along Damian’s, as Tim leaned in, kissed the space between his shoulders. “What do you think Damian?” he asked, twisting his fingers. “You wanna try M’s cock now?”

 

Damian moaned, right into Midnighter’s mouth, before pulling back. “ _ Yes _ ,” he groaned, shifting his hips, trying to ride Tim’s fingers. Tim grinned, pulling his fingers out and letting his hand slid down, grasping Damian’s cock and giving him a firm stroke.

 

“You heard the prince,” Tim offered, glancing around Damian at Midnighter. M nodded.

 

“Where do you want me?”

 

Tim smirked. “Naked, back against the pillows.”

 

Midnighter felt his cock  _ jump _ over that. He climbed off the bed, wasn’t sure he’d ever stripped so fast in his life, before he was sliding back on, settling back against the pillows, grabbing the lube which Tim had left on the bed and pouring it down onto his cock. Tim let go of Damian, giving his ass a playful pat.

 

“Go on,” he said, the devil in his eyes, and Damian crawled towards M, over and into his lap with this similar look- desire and excitement and another sort of demon that Midnighter was beginning to think lived in  _ every _ Robin. Damian leaned forward, wrapping his arms around M’s neck and kissing him- forcing Midnighter to attempt to think through his plush mouth, to grasp his cock with one hand and hold it still as Damian carefully lowered himself down onto it.

 

Midnighter  _ choked _ as he did so, got a happy mewl from Damian as he sank down, inch by slow inch, until he was settled with M’s cock fully in his ass. He reached one hand up, tugged at the longer bits of Midnighter’s undercut, as he rocked his hips, not lifting but gyrating in slow circular motions that had Midnighter losing his breath.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, pulling his mouth off Damian’s and going for his neck, when the teen tipped his head back. He sucked at his pulse, hard enough to bruise, and Damian gave a happy whine, mumbling in a language M didn’t even  _ know _ .

 

The bed shifted, and that was the only warning Midnighter got that Tim was moving, before he was sliding up behind Damian- naked now, reaching for Damian’s hips and helping to raise them. “Ride him slowly,” Tim urged, and Damian followed the motions, groaning when he slid back down onto M’s cock. “That’s it, like that sweetheart.”

 

Damian growled, raising his hips faster, ignoring Tim’s  _ slow _ , as he kissed M again. Midnighter couldn’t bring it in him to  _ stop _ Damian- could have let the kid ride him into goddamn  _ oblivion _ at the rate he was going- but god, they had  _ plans _ , and Tim made it seem like Damian must have been  _ thinking about it _ -

 

Suddenly Tim’s hand was between them, grasping at the base of Damian’s cock and squeezing, and M felt the twitch in his hips- he pulled back, staring as Damian’s eyes fluttered. “Did you almost  _ come _ ?”

 

“He did,” Tim mused, still holding firmly. “Damian’s got a  _ short fuse _ . But he’s always good to go again. However…” Tim leaned in, kissed Damian’s shoulder as he shook, sucking in a deep breath. “I think for this, we should save it all for a nice, big finish.” Another kiss, before his slick fingers were leaving Damian’s cock- and then M felt them, against the base of his cock. “Sit still for a minute for me.”

 

Damian  _ listened _ , worrying at his bottom lip, as Tim slipped a finger in, against M’s cock. The added stretch was minor, but M was  _ thick _ , and Damian whined around his lip, hands moving towards M’s back, clutching at his shoulder blades.

 

Midnighter leaned in, kissed his neck gently this time, trying to soothe him. “Is it too much?” he asked, and Damian shook his head. M felt Tim’s finger shifting, sliding back and nearly out, before pushing in.

 

“Okay,” Tim said, one hand giving Damian’s hip a squeeze. “Slow Damian.”

 

This time, Damian listened. He lifted himself slowly, easing back down onto M’s cock and Tim’s finger, his arms and thighs both trembling as he did so. Just when he seemed to be relaxed, Tim slipped in a second finger- and M could feel them flexing against his cock, with each movement.

 

That itself was enough to be  _ maddening _ .

 

“You’re so hot Damian,” Tim mused, watching his back arch, the pull of the heavy scar that ran along it. “Like  _ fire _ .”

 

Midnighter reached out then, got his hands on Damian’s hips and helped to lift him, feeling another tremor racing through Damian and around his cock, as the teen tipped his head back, whimpering. It seemed like every time Tim  _ spoke _ the kid broke a little bit more.

 

And M couldn’t help but  _ wonder _ what it was like, when it was just the two of them. He’d heard  _ things _ about them in the past, and wondered what sort of filthy sort of desire bad blood must have dissolved into. “Do you want my cock now?”

 

Damian was nodding, mouth falling open as he tried to breathe. Tim smile, kissed his shoulder one more time, before his fingers were pulling back. Midnighter leaned back a little, guiding Damian to follow him, the hands on his hips sliding down to his ass. He grabbed, parting flesh,  _ displaying _ the way he stretched Damian so tight, and Damian tried to bury his face into his broad shoulder, as if being  _ exposed _ embarrassed him.

 

_ Modest _ was one of the lard words M would have thought, concerning the youngest Robin.

 

It took Tim a minute to shift closer, to pour  _ more _ lube onto his cock- and god, Damian had to be  _ drenched _ by now. But then M felt the slick head of his cock pushing against his shaft, and Damian was gasping, as Tim pushed slowly. It took a moment, before Damian’s body  _ gave _ , and Tim was easing his cockhead into him. Damian went rigid, sucking a breath so quickly it must have  _ hurt _ .

 

“Shhhh,” Tim whispered, one hand rubbing Damian’s spine. “You’re okay. We’ve got you. Is it too much?”

 

“I-I don’t-  _ Drake I don’t know _ .” Damian trembled, the corners of his eyes wet, and M did the only thing he could think of- turned at kissed at the corners, squeezing his ass and trying to soothe him.

 

“I can stop-”

 

“ _ No _ .” It was a broken whine, and Damian was shaking his head. “I  _ want _ you.”

 

Tim swallowed, before he nodded, carefully pushing forward again. He continued to slide along M’s cock- which was a sort of sensation he wasn’t  _ used to _ inside someone, and had M moaning himself. Tim chuckled, breathy, once he was fully inside Damian- could feel Damian trembling around him, shaking with  _ need _ .

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby boy,” Tim whispered, both his hands sliding along Damian’s back now. “How’s it feel to have us  _ both _ inside you?”

 

Damian was wordless, moaning out like the world was ending, like he was already back on the edge of orgasm- and  _ fuck _ M wouldn’t doubt that. He was aching himself, could feel the tension in his back, his balls- was trying his damnedest to keep from coming from just having Tim pushed so tightly against him.

 

“I’m going to move Damian,” Tim said, his tone soothing but  _ controlling _ in the best sort of way. Damian nodded, biting at his lip as Tim eased back, before sliding back in- and M, all he could do was attempt to push up into Damian’s body, moving in tandem with Tim’s thrusts. They were shallow, but that didn’t seem to  _ matter _ \- not with Damian stretched the way he was, grasping at M and dragging angry red marks into his back with his nails.

 

Tim leaned over him, thrust harder- was setting the pace as M simply worked to keep moving. Damian choked, before his mouth fell open and he was  _ shouting _ , his cock heavy and flushed between he and Midnighter. M grabbed at his hips, helped to guide them as he tried to move them, was desperate to get back to the orgasm Tim had denied him earlier-

 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , Damian, baby boy-” Tim groaned, head tipping down, hair falling into his face. “How’s it feel?”

 

“Good,” Damian managed, and Midnighter couldn’t believe he could even think of such a simple word. He looked so damn  _ broken _ \- flushed and gasping with pupils so large his jade eyes had gone nearly black- each movement brought a gasp, a cry or a moan or a  _ whimper _ -

 

And then Damian was pushing back desperately, as M and Tim’s cocks slid against each other, M pushing in deeper, Tim leaning away, before switching. Damian trembled, all over and so damn  _ hard _ M swore his bones were knocking together, before his mouth opened and he threw his head back,  _ screaming _ his throat raw.

 

M felt his orgasm, felt Damian’s body clenching around them tightly, felt his cum shoot hot against his belly. He leaned forward, pressed his face into Damian’s neck then and  _ let go _ , shaking as he groaned into his hot skin, filling him with the sort of fire Tim seemed to think  _ belonged _ in Damian.

 

Tim cursed, began fucking Damian  _ harder _ , giving into  _ whatever _ sort of beast was inside him. He dragged his nails along Damian’s back, and M- he  _ refused _ to pull out, as Tim slide along his cock, fucking Damian like it was their last night together.

 

Like the world was ending.

 

Like he had done this  _ a thousand times _ and he knew the sort of abuse Damian’s body craved.

 

Damian was whimpering, little keening sounds with each slam into his body- until Tim was tossing his own head back, smiling as he moaned, his hips jerking as he came in Damian as well. Midnighter  _ felt  _ it, and god, if he  _ hadn’t just come _ , he’d be going off again.

 

Damian collapsed heavily against him, panting- and M wrapped his arms around him, held tight as Tim slid out. Damian whined, burying his face in M’s chest, as Tim reached for his hips, guiding them up, until M was sliding out too- a wet mess and cum-

 

A mess that was quickly leaking down onto Damian’s thighs.

 

Midnighter leaned heavier into the pillows, cradling Damian into his chest, as the younger sobbed out a breath, shaking all over. Tim was there quickly, rubbing Damian’s back and leaning in, kissing the back of his head. “Baby boy,” he whispered, “Damian,  _ honey _ , I need you to tell me what you need.”

 

Damian mumbled into M’s chest, before carefully lifting his head, pushing up and turning towards Tim, kissing him. Tim’s pretty eyes went wide for a moment, before they fell almost shut and he reached up, cradling Damian’s face. Affectionately- like M had earlier. That bit of tenderness the youngest craved.

 

“I do not want to move,” Damian admitted, pulling back, and Tim smiled.

 

“Okay. You don’t have to. I don’t think M minds.” He glanced up, and Midnighter smiled, smoothing his hand along the top of Damian’s back.

 

“Definitely don’t mind a little cuddling,” he said, flashing a grin, and Damian settled right back down against his chest, his cheek pressing hot and red to his skin. Tim stretched out next to them, rubbing Damian’s back soothingly.

 

“You did so good,” he whispered, as Damian tried to get his breathing to match M’s. “I’m so  _ proud _ of you, Damian.”

 

M felt the way Damian exhaled- and there was something  _ there _ , he was sure. Something that pulled from the years of animosity, between the two.

 

He couldn’t  _ help _ but be curious about how the Robins worked together- how they loved and  _ fucked _ and went home to  _ others  _ and still welcomed  _ him _ .

 

The sort of trust and  _ understanding _ was something that could probably keep the mind captivated for lifetimes.

 

“I feel like I could sleep for centuries,” Damian mumbled, and Tim leaned over, kissed the top of his head. He glanced at M, who only smiled softly. He didn’t  _ mind _ . Damian’s weight was nice on top of him, his skin so damn  _ warm _ , and Tim was right there-

 

Hell, the afterglow was just as good as the sex, if he was honest.

 

“Okay,” Tim said, getting his fingers in Damian’s hair. “It’s okay if you do. We’re right here.”

 

Damian rubbed his cheek against M’s chest, and M instinctively got his arms tight around him, holding him secure. Thinking if they kept bringing him in like this, he might never want to leave.


End file.
